


Breakfast Food

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [94]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eggs, F/F, French Toast, Light-Hearted, Sleepy Kisses, couch nap, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Zuko is generally a heated person, but he is apparently especially passionate about his favorite breakfast food.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Breakfast Food

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't done a short, random one shot in a while but i thought of this outta nowhere, so enjoy!!

“How could you even say that!” Zuko yelled as he slammed the door to Azula’s car. “You have no idea what you’re talking about!” 

“Zuzu,” Azula said as she locked the car and started walking towards the door, “I’ve never heard you say anything more stupid.”

“You’re being ridiculous! I don’t even know why I talk to you! You’ve never had a single good opinion.”

“It’s only an opinion,” Azula said, unlocking the door to the house. “All I said was that I think that eggs aren’t the best breakfast food.”

“I could have sworn that you used to love eggs. There’s something wrong with you,” Zuko said shaking his head. 

“Yes,” Azula said, letting the door swing open. “But I don’t think that’s what makes me prefer french toast, though. I can ask. Hey, floating voice of our absent mother? Should I like eggs more?" Azula paused for dramatic effect. "She says no. ”

“I-” Zuko said, speechless. “That’s not what I meant.”

Azula rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

“You have some serious anger issues. I thought you were going to blast me with fire when I declined that omelette.”

“It was sudden and unexpected,” Zuko said. “If you’re getting breakfast for dinner how could you pick bread? I _know_ you were an egg person.”

“Why do you care so much,” Azula asked, slipping off her shoes as Zuko entered behind her.

“It’s an important-”

“Shhh,” Azula cut him off sharply as she entered the living room. 

“What?” Zuko whispered. 

Azula walked quietly to the couch where Ty Lee lay asleep. The TV was still playing a cartoon. Grabbing the remote Azula turned off the TV and stepped closer to the couch.

She sat down on the edge, careful not to disturb her girlfriend, and pulled the blanket up to her chin, brushing her bangs away gently. She forgot Zuko was watching. She forgot everything that wasn’t the perfect girl laying in front of her.

Ty Lee made a little noise as Azula bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

“‘Zula,” she whimpered, sliding closer to her. 

Chewing on her lip, Azula slid her arms underneath the girl and scooped her against her chest. 

Ty Lee stirred and pressed her face against Azula’s cheek. 

“Where are we going,” Ty Lee asked, nuzzling against her. 

“To sleep,” Azula whispered. 

“Wasn’t I just doing that?” Ty Lee asked, confused, her eyes still closed. 

“You were sleeping on the couch. Now we’re going to bed,” Azula explained softly. 

“The couch? Why?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Waiting for me to come home?” Azula suggested. 

“Oh yeah!” Ty Lee said happily. “And now you are.”

“And now I am,” Azula echoed.

Azula stood up and lifted Ty Lee as well, when she noticed Zuko watching.

“Don’t you have some chickens to worship,” Azula snapped coldly. 

Ty Lee giggled.

“What?” She asked, lazily draping her arms over Azula’s shoulders. 

“What’s your favorite breakfast food,” Zuko asked.

“French toast,” Ty Lee said dreamily.

“Interesting,” Zuko said as Azula blushed. “What do you think of eggs?”

“Go to Agni,” Azula grumbled.

“Eggs are icky,” Ty Lee said. “I don’t like anything about them. The smell, the taste, the texture,” she made a face. “Do I have to eat eggs?”

“No one is making you eat eggs,” Azula said soothingly.

“Good,” Ty Lee said. 

“Very interesting,” Zuko murmured as Azula walked by him. 

“Have an evening,” she called as she carried Ty Lee up the stairs.

“Don’t you mean have a _good_ evening,” Zuko called after her. 

“I wouldn’t say that there was a flaw in my rhetoric, no,” Azula called back. “Maybe I could rephrase and say, have an eggy evening.”

Ty Lee giggled and kissed her cheek. 

“What is up with eggs tonight,” she asked as Azula entered her room and closed the door with her foot. 

“Zuko stopped a board meeting to yell at me about my dinner selection and he still won’t let it go,” Azula said, placing Ty Lee down onto the bed and stripping. 

“That’s odd,” Ty Lee said as Azula slid into the bed next to her and wrapped herself around her girlfriend’s torso. Ty Lee stroked Azula’s hair slowly as she drifted back into sleep. 

“I know,” Azula replied, kissing her neck. “French toast is superior anyway.”

“Your favorite food doesn’t have to be my favorite food,” Ty Lee said. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Azula said, hugging her tightly. “Can’t a girl just like food for the sake of liking it?”

“Of course you can ‘Zula,” Ty Lee yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Azula said. 

“Have a toasty night!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Indeed, I plan on it.”


End file.
